1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling tension of a track, and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling tension of a track, which can prevent a track wheel from being separated due to an uneven road surface and obstacles on the road surface by minimizing space between a moving idler and a roller when controlling the tension of the track, and which can support the weight of a machine more safely by maximizing space between a rear roller and a front roller.
2. Description of Related Art
In a track frame of conventional construction equipment like in Korean Patent No. 10-787367, tension is controlled by moving only an idler when controlling the tension.
However, since the space between the idler and the roller is large, the track may be separated due to an uneven road surface and obstacles on the road surface when controlling the tension. Also since the space between rollers for supporting the equipment is relatively small, stability of the equipment is deteriorated.
Further, in a structure that the idler and the roller are moved at the same time, it is possible to improve the problem of the separation of the track and also to secure the stability of the construction equipment. However, a tension controlling cylinder having relatively high performance (high pressure) is needed due to the weight of the idler and the roller, and thus the idler and the tension controlling cylinder may be damaged by large external shock generated in a moment when operating the construction equipment. Further, since the construction equipment cannot deal with even small shock, the shock and vibration is transmitted to an operator, and thus it has a rough ride.